


Till the End of Time

by SoraEclipse



Category: Free!
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraEclipse/pseuds/SoraEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What once started out as an innocent date between Makoto and Rin quickly develops into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risotto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risotto/gifts).



> Hello! This is the first work I have posted on here, so I am a bit confused about all of the tags and whatnot, but that doesn't matter anymore. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic! This is one of my favorite pairings, so I was really excited to write it. Of course, I'm that idiot that waits till the last minute to do stuff. Also, it ended up being much shorter when I posted it...sigh. And don't get on me about the sappy ending, I love that kind of stuff :p I apologize for any typos you may find. Happy reading!

The night started out with a simple date. Makoto and Rin had recently confessed their feelings to one another and finally had a night together. Rin worked as a cop at the local station with his best friend, Sousuke, while Makoto was a firefighter. They often saw each other during work, but never outside of it. They went out to eat at a nice restaurant in town for their first date. They ordered wine, shared food, and talked about everything. By the end of the night, they had finished off a whole bottle of wine and were starting to feel its effects. Makoto paid the bill and the two of them jumped into a cab. That was when things started to turn. Rin's hand slowly slid across Makoto's thigh, inching closer and closer to a growing problem.  
"Rin," Makoto chocked out in a hushed voice. "R-rin ,we can't do this here..Ah." He covered his mouth as a moan escaped his lips. Rin flashed his a devilish smile and began to rub the tender flesh of Makoto's inner thigh. In the meantime, his mouth gently sucked on Makoto's neck. Makoto kept his hand firmly glued to his mouth, trying desperately to hold back his voice. The last thing he wanted was for the cab driver to hear them. He just had to hold out for a few more minutes.  
Rin sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh on Makoto's neck and was pleased when he saw the man huffing beneath his hand. To tease the man more, Rin leaned up and licked the hand across Makoto's face. He chuckled when Makoto let out a quiet yelp. His tongue laved over each individual finger, drenching them in saliva. Makoto's hand slowly resisted less and less to the redhead's advances. Rin pulled away for a moment to take in the stunning sight of Makoto,  
Makoto's hand hung loosely below his mouth, dripping with saliva. The green eyed man was panting lightly, yet unsteadily. His eyes were half-lidded, but Rin could see a fiery lust burning in them. Makoto was looking at Rin almost as if he were prey to be eaten. An excited chill ran down his spine. Rin leaned forward again, this time snaking his tongue into Makoto's open mouth. His tongue explored every inch of Makoto's mouth, from his teeth to his tongue, Makoto was all his. Makoto moaned at the sensation, but Rin's mouth blocked all noises from escaping. All that could be heard was the interlocking of their tongues.  
Rin's hand slowly started to move against Makoto's thigh again; in circles at first, but then up and down, growing closer to his crotch with every stroke. Makoto groaned and wept for Rin to stop teasing him, but he didn't. Rin drew closer and closer to Makoto's already solid dick, until the sound of brakes drew them from their lust-induced trance. They had finally arrived at Rin's apartment. Rin slipped away from Makoto and stepped out of the running cab.  
"Makoto, what are you going to do?" Rin asked as seductively as his pride would allow. Within seconds, Makoto was out of the car. He wobbled as he tried to stand up straight. He quickly realized that he was clearly hard and covered his lower area. Makoto's faced was flushed bright red. After Rin paid the cab driver, the two made their way up to Rin's apartment. They struggled to keep from touching each other the whole way to the door.  
The second Rin unlocked and opened his door, Makoto shoved him inside and pinned him against the wall. Makoto quickly shoved his tongue inside Rin's mouth, causing Rin to moan. The two of them heatedly kissed each other, tongues clashing in a battle for dominance. Neither gave in as the slowly made their way out of the entranceway and into Rin's bedroom. Along the way, they had both lost clothes and by the time they hit the bed, only their pants remained. Makoto lifted Rin by his waist and tossed him onto the bed.  
"Mako-" Rin tried to protest, but Makoto's mouth swiftly covered his again. Rin tried to dominate Makoto, but was shut down by the man's skill and endurance. When Rin pulled back to breathe, Makoto took to attacking his neck. Rin gasped and writhed beneath him, his erection swiftly growing. "Makoto," Rin groaned. " please..." His hand slid down to where his cock with pressing firmly against his remaining clothes. Makoto's eyes followed Rin's every move; he understood perfectly. Makoto began to run his tongue and plant kisses down Rin's exposed chest. He stopped at his nipples and took time to roll both of them between his teeth. Rin groaned as a somewhat itchy feeling filled the area, even after Makoto had moved on.  
Makoto reached the hem of Rin's pants and paused. When Rin gave him a questioning look, Makoto smirked. He swiftly unbuttoned his pants and, in one swoop, pulled both them and his underwear down to his knees. Rin sucked in a breathe as cool air brushed his aching cock. Makoto was amazed by how much Rin had reacted to his advances. Makoto teased Rin's cock with the tip of his finger, moving it around and spreading the bubbling precum.  
"Stop teasing," Rin growled. He didn't know how much more he could take and didn't want to come just from being touched a little bit. He was not ready for Makoto's next move though. He took all of Rin's cock in his mouth in one go. He gasped and writhed, trying to push Makoto off. An intense need pooled in Rin's gut, one that threatened to spill over at any moment. He shuts his eyes and tries to stop himself. "Mako-.. stop, I'm gonna-" Right when Rin reaches the edge, Makoto withdraws.  
"Not yet Rinrin," Makoto purred. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Rin's cock, stopping him from releasing.  
"Nnnooo" Rin moans. He so lost to his pleasure, that he doesn't notice Makoto reach over the side of the bed, not does he hear the clanging of metal. Rin only opens his eyes when he feels chilled metal wrap around his wrists. "Makoto, what are yo-" Makoto cuts him off with another kiss. He locks one of Rin's wrists in, pulls the other back, and locks it in. With Rin's hands securely fastened behind his back, Makoto releases Rin's cock. He slips off of the bed and leaves the room for a moment. When he returns, he brings a small pink vial with him.  
"Nagisa gave this to me before our date. He said it will definitely make you good. Not sure exactly what it is, but since it's Nagisa I have a clue. Care to try?" Rin wanted to deny his curiosity and turn the man down, but his lower half betrayed him and gave an interested twitch at the idea. Makoto smiled when Rin slightly nodded. He opened the bottle and poured all of the liquid into his mouth. Without swallowing a drop, he brought his lips down to Rin's and passed the sweet substance. Rin struggled a bit due to his position, but swallowed it all. "Well? Feel anything?" Makoto asked timidly.  
"I feel a raging erection that needs to be dealt with, but other than that, nothing."  
The two of them were soon locked in a fevered kiss. Makoto stroked Rin's dick with one hand while ease his own with the other. Rin rocked, creating friction between the two of them and eliciting sweet moans from both. It wasn't long before Rin cried out as he spilled his seed all over their chests. He flopped back against his futon, breathing heavily. However, his erection wouldn't go down.  
"What the hell?" Rin panted. "Why won't it calm down at all?!" Curious, Makoto gave it a light stroke. "Aahhhnnn," Rin moaned loudly.  
"I think I know what the drug does..."  
"Fucking fantastic. How long is this going to last?!"  
"No idea, probably for the rest of the night."  
"Damn it." Rin let out an exhausted sigh. He would never take anything from Nagisa ever again.  
"it's fine, isn't it?" Makoto looked Rin straight in the eye. "It's not like you were going to get any sleep tonight anyways." For the second time tonight, an excited chill coursed through Rin because of a look Makoto gave him.  
"I-I guess so," Rin barked, trying to hide his embarrassment. Makoto laughed and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Rin could feel all of Makoto's emotions through that one kiss. Slowly, they grew more and more heated and Rin's erection wept for attention. Makoto returned to the space between Rin's legs, eager to taste more of the redhead. "Ma-makoto, wait." Makoto looked up at Rin, confused. "I do want to be the only one, let me do you too." Rin's cheeks were bright red and his embarrassment was at an all-time high, but he wanted to do this. Makoto nodded and switched his body around so that Rin could suck him off while He did the same. However, with Rin's hand restrained behind his back, he had a hard time moving. He quickly grew frustrated with the bonds but before he could protest them again, Makoto flipped Rin onto his back and positioned himself over him. Rin's face burned as Makoto's cock dangled in front of his face. Tentatively, he stuck his tongue forward to taste Makoto's member. He licked at the shaft, then at the tip were precum was pooling. It tasted salty, but Rin didn't mind.  
Makoto gasped at the feeling of Rin licking him and had to use all of his will power to not thrust into the cop's mouth. God, he feels so good around me. Makoto thought to himself. He started to work on Rin again and was pleased when he felt Rin gasp around his cock. It soon became a competition of who could get the other off first. Makoto prodded at Rin's tight rim, then pushed his way inside. Rin gasped and tried to move his hips away, but Makoto kept him pinned in place. He slowly stretched the redhead out; first with one finger, then with two. He felt around Rin's inner walls until he found a little bundle. Rin screamed in pleasure and thrust his cock into Makoto's mouth. Makoto kept at the spot until Rin came for the second time inside of Makoto's mouth. He quickly apologized for not giving Makoto a warning, but scolded him for making him come for a second time when he hadn't released once.  
A plan popped into Rin's mind and he was eager to execute it. Without warning, he flipped their positions around. Startled, Makoto laid helplessly as Rin turned to face him.  
"My turn." Rin grabbed Makoto's dripping cock and positioned it with his opening. Before Makoto could protest, Rin slid down onto his cock. Makoto moaned and bucked his hips up into Rin. The cop steadied himself at first, but then lifted himself up and slid back down onto Makoto. He repeated this action countless times, drawing a moan from Makoto's lips with each thrust, until he began to tire and slow. Makoto's hands griped Rin's waist and pushed him up only to pull him back down. With Makoto's assistance, Rin rode Makoto hard and fast. Makoto came up to meet his thrust, causing both to moan. Both were quickly reaching their peak and their thrusts became messy. Makoto shifted until he hit Rin's prostate, then hit it over and over with every thrust. Rin howled at the intense pleasure.  
"M-makot-to," Rin gasped with each thrust. "I-i'm com-ming!" Rin's white seed sprayed all over the two of them as he reached his peak. Makoto kept thrusting into Rin, drawing out his orgasm as long as he could. When Rin could no longer move, exhausted from his intense orgasm, Makoto flipped their positions and drove hard and fast into Rin, chasing his own orgasm. He gave a few more thrusts then stilled.  
"Rinnnn," he growled as he came inside Rin.  
"Aaahhh," Rin moaned as a hot liquid filled his insides. Makoto slid out and laid down next to his lover. Makoto unlocked and removed the cuffs from Rin's wrists, kissing the red marks they left behind.  
"I love you, Rin," Makoto murmured, giving Rin one more, loving, kiss.  
"I love you too, Makoto." The two fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Rin awoke to sunlight streaming in from a crack in the drawn curtains. He groaned and tried to roll away from the harsh morning light, but a dull ache in his hips made him freeze. Memories of the previous night flooded into his mind. I went out on a date with Makoto... But somehow it turned into our first time. Rin blushed. And god was it intense. Rin could no longer feel the drug's effects in his body, but he could definitely feel his lack of preparation. I am so going to regret that later. Rin dragged himself from the bed and glanced at Makoto. He was sleeping soundly right next to where Rin had been. Rin smiled at the man he loved. He reached over and lightly touched his face, not wanting to wake him. He placed a soft kiss on Makoto's for head and whispered,  
"I love you, Makoto."  
He then left the bedroom to make coffee for the two of them. As he sat on the counter, thinking about the previous night and sipping his coffee, Rin heard his floorboards creek. Makoto was awake. Suddenly, fear ran through Rin. What would Makoto say to him? What if he didn't like what we did last night? However, all of Rin's fears were dispelled when Makoto rounded the corner with a sleepy look in his eyes.  
"Rin?"  
"Good morning Makoto. I made some coffee, would you like some?" Rin asked, offering Makoto a cup with fresh coffee. Makoto nodded and took the cup from Rin. "How did you sleep last night?"  
"Really well. I'm glad I am off today though." Makoto sighed in relief as he thought of having to go in after last night. Rin nodded in agreement. The two of them slipped into a comfortable silence while they sipped their coffee. Eventually, Makoto shifted to rest in between Rin's legs. Rin tensed.  
"Makoto, what does this make us?" Rin's heart beat nervously.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, we surely aren't just friends anymore. So what are we?" Rin looked away, unwilling to see whatever truth lies in Makoto's eyes.  
"What do you want us to be Rin?" Makoto asked soothingly, surprising Rin.  
"I-I want to be l-lovers... or something like that." Rin face turned bright red as he confessed to Makoto.  
"Me too Rin. I love you and don't want to give you to anyone else."  
"Makoto..." Tears began to well up and fall from Rin's eyes. Makoto reached up and placed a gentle hand on Rin's cheek. He brought the emotional man closer and gave him the softest kiss Rin had ever felt.  
"I love you so much." Makoto murmured. Neither of them had been happier than that morning they spent together. And every day after that was better than the last, till the end of time.


End file.
